Like Falling Rain
by PikaBolt101
Summary: Ever since she was a kit, Rainpaw's older sister Silverpaw has been the strong, beautiful, smart one. She's only her sister's shadow, and thinks she always will be. However, what happens when her sister starts struggling against pressure and romance, and Rainpaw journeys to find where she truly belongs, while the cat she ends up loving may be a curse and the biggest danger of all?
1. Allegiances

**Important: This was Rain's idea but I'll be taking over the fic! So no, I did not steal it or anything. Permission granted. Might be a little different that the original that was planned, but I'll try to update quickly. However, I still need to update my other stories when I can. And if you want to, please check out the other two stories I'm currently working on and possibly leave a review: ****Elsewhere**** and ****Where the Current Ends****.**

**Thanks and I can't wait to see how this turns out!**

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Duskstar - Golden brown tom with orange eyes

**Deputy:** Bluefoot - Dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Minnowstreak - Lithe silver she-cat with light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Pikeleap - Light grey-brown tom with amber eyes

Goldenwillow - Golden she-cat with green eyes

Iceflower - White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Brindlefur - Black and brown brindled she-cat

Frostwater - Pale grey she-cat with a darker overcoat

Stormheart - Smoky grey tom with bright amber eyes

Dustfall - Grey tabby tom

Whitefeather - White she-cat with black stripes

Flameshade - Ginger tabby tom

Snowtail - Silver and white tabby she-cat

Mistyleaf - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greyheart - Grey tom with black paws

Sleetpelt - White tom with grey tabby markings

Sundapple - Golden she-cat with dark brown patches

Buzzardwing - Brown and white tabby tom

Brightdew - White she-cat with ginger rings on tail

Hollowbreeze - White tom with black splotches and blue eyes

Swiftstripe - Light brown tom with darker stripes

Freckletail - Cream she-cat with a spotted back and spotted tail

Blizzardhowl - Large white tom

Breezewing - Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shadepaw - Black she-cat

Troutpaw - Light grey tom with green eyes

Hazelpaw - Brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowblossom - Light grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; mother to Stormheart's kits: Silverkit (silver she-cat with dark tabby stripes, a white chest and light blue eyes), Rainkit (blue-grey she-cat with dark ears, dark tail and dark blue eyes)

Finchcall - Golden she-cat with green eyes; mother to Swiftstripe's kits: Lionkit (dark golden tabby tom with green eyes)

Sagefrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mother to Pikeleap's kits: Brackenkit (brown tom with green eyes), Ashkit (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Leafkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Elders:**

Whitefire - White she-cat with orange eyes

Pineclaw - Dark brown tom

Fogheart - Pale grey she-cat

Otterfoot - Light brown she-cat

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Whitestar - Long-haired white tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Greystorm - Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Suncloud - Small ginger and white tom

**Warriors:**

Raintail - Grey tom with darker flecks

Foxdash - Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Softcloud - White she-cat with grey patches

Oakfall - Brown tabby tom

Aspenfur - White tom with grey spots

Owlfeather - Light brown tom with amber eyes

Sparrowclaw - Beige tom with brown spots

Leafwind - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Fernstripe - Dark cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Appledust - Ginger she-cat

Sandstreak - Pale golden brown she-cat

Redstorm - Reddish brown tom

Tigerblaze - Dark ginger tabby tom

Meadowsong - Golden she-cat

Firesky - Orange she-cat with blue eyes

Softsnow - White she-cat with blue eyes

Larkfeather - Brown tabby she-cat

Brambletail - Black tom with green eyes

Ivyleaf - Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfur - Long-haired white tom

Thrushflight - Dark grey tom

Crowtalon - Silver and black tabby tom

Briarwind - Brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw - Black tom with a white muzzle

Redpaw - Red brown tom with a white chest

Creekpaw - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Splashpaw - Blue-grey she-cat

**Queens:**

Iceflight - White she-cat; mother to Sparrowclaw's kits: Snowkit (white she-cat), Frostkit (white and brown tabby tom)

Darkpetal - Dark brown she-cat; mother to Brambletail's kits: Crowkit (black and grey she-cat), Birchkit (brown tom)

Lightwing - Pale ginger tabby she-cat; mother to Crowtalon's kits: Blackkit (black tom), Sandkit (pale ginger she-cat), Jaykit (silver tabby tom)

**Elders:**

Stonepool - Pale grey tom with blue eyes

Grassfur - Light brown she-cat

Blackfang - Black tom with bright amber eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Ravenstar - Sleek black she-cat with lime green eyes

**Deputy:** Swiftwind - Brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Spottedfeather - Grey tom with black spots

**Warriors:**

Kestrelwing - Brown tabby tom

Bluefire - Blue-grey she-cat with orange eyes

Fireflower - Dark ginger she-cat

Skyheart - White and silver she-cat

Greytail - Dark grey tom

Pebblestripe - Pale grey tom with darker stripes

Jaggedrock - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightstorm - Black tom with orange eyes

Heatherfur - Sandy brown she-cat

Leopardclaw - Ginger she-cat with darker spots

Birchfoot - Brown tom with blue eyes

Barkclaw - Black tom with a brown belly

Ravenfeather - Very dark grey she-cat

Hollylight - Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mistsong - Silver she-cat with white paws

Cinderfrost - Dark grey she-cat

Blackcloud - Black she-cat with a white neck and white tail tip

Mousestep - Light brown she-cat

Cherryfall - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Hawkfang - Grey-brown tom

Ashpelt - Grey tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Squirrelpaw - Brown tom with green eyes

Swallowpaw - Black and white she-cat

Tigerpaw - Dark ginger tom

Sharppaw - Black tom

**Queens:**

Silverstrike - Silver tabby she-cat; mother to Kestrelwing's kits: Greykit (grey tabby tom), Brownkit (brown tabby tom), Stormkit (dark grey tom)

Honeyfire - Golden she-cat; mother to Barkclaw's kits: Bramblekit (brown tom), Sandykit (pale brown tabby she-cat), Goldenkit (golden she-cat)

**Elders:**

Beetletail - Brown tom

Doveflight - White she-cat

Reedwhisker - Dark grey tabby tom

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Jaystar - Pale grey tom with sky blue eyes

**Deputy:** Nightfur - Black tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Poolshadow - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Rabbitpelt - Pale grey tom

Breezetail - Silver tabby tom

Cloudmist - White she-cat with blue eyes

Skydrop - Blue-grey she-cat

Rainclaw - Dark grey tom

Yellowtail - Golden brown she-cat with a lighter tail and belly

Dawnfrost - Ginger and white she-cat

Dustwhisper - Pale brown she-cat

Stormfire - Brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Snowpelt - Pale grey she-cat with white paws

Hareleap - Grey-brown she-cat

Shrewdash - Brown tom with amber eyes

Wolfnight - Grey tom with a black overcoat

Palewhisker - White tom

Nettlepelt - Black and white tom

Mintspots - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Morningdew - Small grey she-cat

Leaftail - Brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Hailpaw - Silver and white tom

Echopaw - Light grey she-cat

Grasspaw - Black tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Nightsong - Black she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother to Nettlepelt's kits: Darkkit (black she-cat), Dustkit (black and white tom)

Fallenrain - Grey she-cat with darker stripes; mother to Stormfire's kits: Petalkit (brown she-cat), Rosekit (grey tabby she-cat), Eaglekit (dark brown tom)

**Elders:**

Emberfur - Orange tabby tom

Braveflight - Dark grey tom

Blossomwind - Brown tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The atmosphere was dark, heavy and pitch black. Only a faint, fading, flickering light of lightning in the distance lit up the inky surroundings every now and then. Mostly, roaring thunder continued to rumble and disturb the once peaceful skies overhead. Low dark grey clouds lit up with jagged streaks of electrifying white, blue and purple, sending a split second of flash onto the land and into the trees. A heartbeat later, it was gone, and all was dark again.

Rain soon poured down like shards of ice and struck the ground, cut the trees, and shot onto stone and in rivers. The chaotic, booming waves crashed on the rocks jutting out of the riverbed and swept in a dim, foamy manner onto the dull, pebbly shore. Then it receded, and later, engulfed the grass and small shrubs again.

A slim, dark shape huddled against the back wall of a small underground den, blocking the narrow entrance with branches and leaves and rocks to keep out the chills and loud cracks from the angry heavens. The leaves were carried away easily by a powerful, howling wind, and only a few bare branches that were lodged in gaps in between boulders stayed.

The thin figure's fur was ruffled from tiredness and wind. However, beneath that deceiving dark grey coat was an extremely thin and frail body. The pregnant she-cat had little to eat and few places to hide in the turbulent weather that had been occurring lately. It was almost as if there were cats up in the stars as well… and they were booming with rage.

The soon-to-be mother curled up, fluffing up her tail and shielding herself with it, though it wasn't of much use. Another sliver of a breeze escaped through the small gaps of the branch-covered entrance and slapped at her face. She buried her head into her fur and shivered again, her thin frame trembling.

Though her bones were weakening and her body wasn't holding on, her belly was very obviously swollen. She shifted with a groan and stretched, getting into a more comfortable position. She glanced at her swollen underside with worry and fear in her dull amber orbs, then shut her eyes and clenched her teethe, murmuring something aloud as her warm breath sent a small cloud of mist into the chilling air.

She could feel the tiny life kicking and moving inside of her roughly, harshly. Her kit, and possibly even kits, would come any moment now. She let out a yowl, followed by a weak groan as a spasm shook her. Tears pricked her eyes as the pain got stronger and her body got weaker.

Where was he? Why wasn't he back yet?

The dark she-cat desperately opened her eyes to slits and tried to look outside, through the tiny gaps in the entrance of the den she was in. The rain was getting stronger. Mudslides rolled down hills and crashed into the river. Trees toppled down and crashed with a loud booming noise as they impacted with the cold ground. Lightning bolts aimed at the tall trees and, in a heartbeat, sent them exploding in sparks and then engulfed them in flames.

The forest, her home, was disappearing. These storms were nothing like she had seen before. She panted and looked out with a weak gaze, waiting for him, her mate, to return. She tried to stay strong as another spasm and jolt of pain electrified her body. She bit down on a stick on the side of the den, though she heard the thin thing cracking quickly.

_Come back soon… please…_

But she was fairly certain he wasn't. She wanted to believe he would. She always thought she would, and she thought with such confidence. But now, at this time of struggles and when she truly needed him most, where was he? Did he just leave?

She trembled violently.

_You wouldn't…_

Another streak of lightning sent some trees very near exploding in embers and crashing down right on the den.

_…Would you?_

It was cold, dark, lonely and suppressing that painful day. As the spirit of the one she was waiting for faded and faded until any scent of him was finally completely vanished, the storm that split the heavens and concealed the stars only grew stronger. As one of the last trees of the forest tumbled down and all life was sucked away from it and from the creatures that used to call that dying forest their homes, _he_ was born.

Her first kit.

And sadly, her last one as well.

She felt the peak of her pain diminishing. Yet not just that. She felt everything fading away. All her senses and everything she could see, feel, hear, smell, touch around her. They were dying and blurring, as if they were given up on and were slowly being forgotten too.

Her heartbeat slowed down. Her body grew limp, lifeless, cold. A final, feeble tap of her dark tail against the hard earth signaled the end for her.

And the beginning for _him_.

As her eyes closed and all feeling numbed, the world around her grew fainter. In the back of her mind, she knew everything she had fought for and lived for was now destroyed. Her mate was not coming, she was certain. Where he was, she didn't know, but she knew now it was wrong to have loved him, to have trusted him with her life and another new life as well.

Her skull hit the cold ground. She desperately tried to take at least one glance at her newborn kit, but she just couldn't. Not even one look at the tiny, helpless, wriggling kitten that needed her right now more than anything.

The dark she-cat's breathing eventually stopped.

The last thing she saw were a pair of glowing blood-red eyes imprinted in the back of her eyelids, until finally, everything went black and all disappeared at last.

* * *

**I'll try to update as quick as I can, but no promises! However, do check often or follow the story if you can/want to to know for updates. I'll also be working on my other stories as well, so expect the updating speed to not be as fast as I might want it to be. But I promise I will never give up on it, just as I will never give up on any of my other stories.**

**Stay tuned and please leave a review! :)**


End file.
